


To Be Needed

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Bottom Sam, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Hunters & Hunting, Incest Kink, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunt they're working on isn't going over well. Sam's stressing, and as per usual Dean's the one to take the blame, but he knows just how to get revenge.<br/>"You like having a cock in your ass, Sammy? You like your little brother fucking you? God, look at you. So gorgeous just for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

The hunt they're working on isn't going over well. Sam's stressing, and as per usual Dean's the one to take the blame, but he knows just how to get revenge.

"You like having a cock in your ass, Sammy? You like your little brother fucking you? God, look at you. So gorgeous just for me."

Sam whines.

Dean has him pinned on his back to the mattress, legs splayed wide in the air as he teases the head of his cock against Sam's lube slick hole.

"Please, Dean."

"Do you want this, Sam? I thought you were mad at me, I think a little taunting, a little teasing, is a good way to make up for it."

"No, please, please, need you."

"Oh, do you now?"

Dean traces lines around Sam's hole with his pre-come a few more times before starting to slip into Sam's heat.

He's so tight, they haven't done this nearly enough as of late, but right now Dean doesn't care because it's happening in this moment, and that's all that matters.

"You like it deep, dontcha? I forgot about that, how you're so hungry for it, for your little brother's cock, huh, Sammy? Tell me about it while I -- ah -- fuck you nice and good."

"I love your cock, Dean. Oh, _fuck_ , little brother, right there, please."

"Keep talkin'."

"Shit, Dean, you're so good at this. You're so big and -- ah! -- long, stretching me so wide. I'm so full, so full, Dean."

"Are you going to come on my cock, Sammy? God, do it, you're so beautiful, let me see you come."

Dean picks up the pace and fits his hand between them so he can twist his fingers over the crown of Sam's cock as he orgasms.

He calls out, and Dean has to muffle the sound with his other palm.

He doesn't want to get kicked out of the motel just yet, this is the nicest one for miles.

Sam writhes and squirms, bears down and thrashes on his dick, and Dean's hips pitch forward as he comes and comes.

He can feel it drip down Sam's thighs, and the squelching sounds become louder as Dean thrusts through his own come.

He collapses with a grunt as he spends the last of himself.

Sam pulls back so Dean's softening cock falls against his hip, and then he's pulling Dean into a tight embrace.

"Good?" Dean slurs, and Sam kisses the top of his head.

"Perfect, little brother, just like always."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
